Descobrindo Sentimentos
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Presente de Aniversário para Branca Takarai. Uma viagem. Um acidente e... sentimentos, sentimentos revelados... [oneshot]


**Descobrindo Sentimentos**

--x--

_N.A: Presente de Aniversário para uma pessoinha muito especial pra mim, BrancaTakarai. Mitz-onee, mais uma vez, obrigado por revisar. ;DD_

_Boa Leitura, e se possível deixem reviewns._

_Beijinhos_

_Mylle Evans_

--x--

Rin sentou-se na confortável poltrona com os olhos arregalados, segurando uma caneca de chocolate quente enquanto tirava os pequenos sapatos de cor negra dos pés, jogando-os num canto qualquer do apartamento no qual morava, fitando logo em seguida o dono dos olhos dourados a sua frente com um ar de incredibilidade.

– V-viajar? – Ela balbuciou, em voz baixa. – Todos nós?

– Sim. – Ele respondeu sério enquanto sentava-se n'outro sofá. – Você vai, sabe disso, não sabe?

– Sim, eu sei, mas… quando vai ser essa viagem? – A garota retrucou nervosa enquanto apenas fitava Sesshoumaru sentindo a face arder. Porque tinha todas aquelas sensações perto dele? Kami, era um casamento de união de famílias, por que ela estava nervosa com aquela simples viagem onde provavelmente todos os amigos iam estar reunidos? Afinal, ela e Sesshoumaru eram noivos que iam unir as duas maiores empresas de toda Tókio e…

Rin suspirou baixinho, voltando-se para Sesshoumaru, esperando a resposta do rapaz.

– Amanhã à tarde passarei aqui para lhe pegar e assim poderemos ir. – O youkai respondeu, levantando-se da poltrona enquanto dirigia-se até o corredor que era a saída do apartamento. Viagem… viagem relâmpago, tudo planejado por InuYasha e Jakotsu para inaugurar a casa das montanhas que o pai havia lhe dado. Malditos… nos planos dele era apenas Rin quem deveria ir, pelo fato dela ser _sua _noiva. – Me acompanharia até a saída, por favor? – ele disse no mesmo tom de sempre,_ frio_.

– H-hai… – a moça exclamou num tom baixo, levantando-se rapidamente da poltrona enquanto ultrapassava Sesshoumaru, abrindo a porta do apartamento em seguida.

– Até amanhã, Rin. – ele disse autoritário enquanto passava pela noiva, saindo da casa da mesma.

– Até, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela respondeu tímida para logo em seguida fechar a porta, encostando-se na mesma enquanto ia escorregando aos poucos, até ficar completamente sentada no chão. Que noticia aquela! Ir para uma viagem onde ela ia ter que agüentar todos reunidos falando sobre o casamento, sobre o enxoval…

A garota girou os olhos, levantando-se enquanto dirigia-se a uma pequena mesa que, no caso, localizava-se na sala. Bocejando, a dona dos longos fios negros agora ligava um pequeno aparelho de som à procura de uma música que a satisfizesse. Rin era romântica, sabia disso… mas a neve que caía do lado de fora do elegante apartamento deixava seu romantismo a flor da pele, talvez pelo fato do frio sempre fazer a agitada Tókio virar a romântica Tókio.

Encontrando então a música desejada, a moça jogou-se novamente na poltrona, ouvindo o som da doce melodia invadir seus ouvidos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, lembrando-se de fatos…

_.:Flasch-Back:._

– _Casar? – Rin quase caiu da cadeira, fitando o pai com os olhos arregalados. – Eu não quero casar!!!_

– _Filha… – O pai pousou a mão sobre o ombro da moça de orbes cor chocolate, acariciando a face da mesma. – É uma união de famílias, de empresas grandes! Você não pode se comportar dessa maneira…_

– _Não me importa, o senhor não tem direito! – A garota respondeu já sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem de modo teimoso sobre o delicado rosto. – Por quê? Por que não me disseram antes, só agora? – A garota disse, levantando-se da cadeira enquanto afastava-se dos pais com um olhar magoado. – Eu não quero me casar com o filho mais velho do Sr. Inokuma-sama! – a mesma completou subindo as escadas correndo enquanto ouvia os pais a chamarem, em vão._

_.:Fim do Flasch-Back:._

Rin suspirou, levantando-se da poltrona enquanto desligava o aparelho de som, encaminhando-se para o quarto. O melhor a se fazer era tomar um bom banho, e ao menos tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar, para pensar melhor nas desculpas que ia ter que dar. Sim, desculpas e motivos para explicar sobre o bendito casamento que estava mudando drasticamente sua vida. Não sabia se era amada, não sabia se era aceita, não sabia se era correspondida… não sabia. Tudo que sabia era que o coração estava começando a bater forte por Sesshoumaru, justo por Sesshoumaru…!

Resmungando coisas inaudíveis, a garota adentrou a suíte já se despindo para logo em seguida adentrar o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro, sentindo então a água quentinha escorrer pelo corpo. Como era bom tomar um bom banho em paz… era tudo que ela precisava. Tudo que ela precisava até o momento que a campainha do celular quebrou a paz e a tranqüilidade adquiridas pela moça até o momento.

– Droga… – Rin murmurou baixinho, desligando o chuveiro enquanto vestia um roupão, saindo banheiro até chegar ao quarto procurando pelo pequeno aparelho. – Onde está, onde está…? – A garota falava, viajando os olhos pelo quarto até encontrar a bolsa jogada sobre a cama. Indo até a mesma, ela agora encontrara o celular, atendendo-o em seguida. – Alô?

– _Rin… – A voz grossa se pronunciou séria. _

– Sesshoumaru? – Rin exclamou, surpresa pela ligação

– _Sim, sou eu. Estou ligando para avisá-la que iremos viajar hoje à noite._

– H-hoje à noite? – A moça assumiu um ar de surpresa. – Todos nós? Por quê?

– _Sim, hoje à noite. Todos nós não, apenas __eu__ e __você_

– Apenas nós? – Rin indagou, com as mãos sobre os lábios.

– _Sim, algum problema quanto a isso? Se quiser podemos levar todos… é que amanhã está prevista uma nevasca, não vamos ter condições de viajar… portanto, vamos eu e você e os outros irão depois._

– Não… nenhum… – Ela disse, tentando não deixar tão a mostra o tom de decepção na voz. Achava que Sesshoumaru queria ir sozinho com ela por outros motivos, para conversarem e entenderem melhor aquele casamento tão complicado, mas ela estava vendo que aquilo ia ser _apenas_ uma união de empresas… já estava na hora de abrir os olhos ou iria se machucar como estava machucada agora. – Até mais tarde então! – a moça exclamou, desligando o aparelho e jogando-o sobre a cama enquanto voltava para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e voltando então assim a se banhar.

Porque tinha que ser tão boba a ponto de achar que Sesshoumaru queria alguma conversa com ela? Será que já não estava claro o suficiente que _era apenas uma união de empresas?_ A garota suspirou, desligando o chuveiro e saindo do ambiente em seguida.

Agora, já vestida, a mulher fazia as malas ainda pensando naquela bendita conversa que tivera com o noivo. O melhor a se fazer era esquecer aquele assunto. Distraída, Rin só foi desperta de seus pensamentos quando o som da campainha soou alto pelo apartamento.

– Já vou! – A moça exclamou, indo até a porta e abrindo-a em seguida. – O-olá Sesshoumaru-sama, entre! – Ela disse, dando passagem para o noivo entrar.

– Boa noite Rin. – Ele disse, entrando no apartamento da moça. – Vamos carregar o carro para podermos ir?

– Hai.

--x--

Sesshoumaru dirigia o carro prestando bastante atenção no percurso. A pista estava com um pouco de neve e escorregadia, portanto os carros trafegavam mais devagar do que o normal, para evitar acidentes. A temperatura estava bem baixa e ele podia sentir a respiração de Rin bem baixinha; ela estava tremendo de frio. Olhando a moça pelo canto dos olhos, o youkai não pôde deixar de sentir uma_ necessidade _de aquecê-la. Ela parecia tão frágil e vulnerável… era como se o coração pedisse para fazer aquilo. Mas… o coração? Desde quando ele ouvia o coração?

– Está com muito frio, Rin? – Ele resolveu perguntar, olhando diretamente para a estrada.

– Só um pouquinho… – A garota disse, surpresa pela pergunta. Desde quando Sesshoumaru se preocupava com alguém? Desde quando ele se preocupava _com ela?_

– Pegue meu casaco. Está pendurado em meu banco. – Ele disse, olhando para Rin por alguns instantes para logo em seguida voltar a olhar atenciosamente o trajeto que estava fazendo.

– Não precisa… – A moça respondeu, dando um sorriso tímido.

– Vai acabar ficando gripada. É melhor pegar o casaco, deixe de ser teimosa.

– Mas… – Ela retrucou, achando estranho aquele gesto do noivo.

– Rin… – Ele disse, olhando moça com um olhar frio e repreensivo.

– Está bem, está bem… – A mulher respondeu, corando. Aproximando-se do banco de Sesshoumaru, ela agora pegava o casaco, vestindo-o em seguida sem sequer conseguir fitar o noivo, com a face enrubescida.

Sesshoumaru sorriu quase imperceptivelmente, ao ver a vergonha de Rin. O jeito tímido e meigo da noiva o conquistavam cada vez mais a cada dia que passava…

– Está com vergonha, Rin? – Ele perguntou, fitando a moça com um olhar um tanto intimidador, mas, por dentro, estava com vontade de sorrir. Ver Rin ficar constrangida era… _divertido._

– Eu? – Rin pareceu ser assustar. – Não! – A garota sorriu nervosa enquanto sentava-se no banco, esquecendo-se de que agora estava _bem _próxima a Sesshoumaru. – Não Sesshoumaru-sama!

– Hum… se você diz. – O youkai respondeu, sério. Olhando Rin novamente pelo canto dos olhos, ele podia jurar que a moça sorria. Um sorriso doce e tímido, um sorriso diferente. Sesshoumaru ia elogiar o sorriso da garota quando fora interrompido de repente por um forte baque na traseira do carro.

O casal olhou para trás, vendo então assim que um carro deslizava sobre a pista sem o poder do motorista. A neve que até agora apenas embelezava o ambiente, acabara de causar um acidente.

– Melhor sairmos daqui… – o youkai disse, acelerando, mas em vão.

No segundo seguinte, o mesmo carro que deslizara atrás deles – por causa da neve –, batia fortemente na lateral do carro qual Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam, fazendo o elegante automóvel tremer; motivo pelo qual agora Rin havia sido "jogada", de certa forma, em cima de Sesshoumaru, o que estava deixando a moça totalmente desesperada.

Sesshoumaru segurou o volante com força, tentando segurar Rin ao mesmo tempo. O carro girava pela pista, fazendo com que ambos começassem a ficar tontos e ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter o controle do carro, o dono dos olhos de cor dourada tentava fazer com que a mulher que estava em cima de si não caísse nem se machucasse, ele não podia deixar nenhuma das duas coisas acontecer! Porém, o youkai soltou a garota quando a porta do lado do motorista – a porta do lado dele – se abriu, pelo peso dos dois corpos juntos encostados na mesma.

Quase caindo no chão, o rapaz de olhos dourados, pela primeira vez, tinha um ar de surpresa nos olhos. Tentando segurar-se – em vão –, o youkai fechou os olhos preparando-se para o impacto do chão gelado contra seu rosto, mas… dois braços os seguraram.

– SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! – Rin disse, alterada. Não iria deixar nada acontecer a ele! – Segure-se em mim, em meus braços!

– Rin… solte-me ou vai cair junto comigo! – O youkai respondeu, com a voz mais elevada do que o normal.

– Não vou… – A moça de longas madeixas negras exclamou, gemendo de dor em seguida. O outro carro que há minutos atrás havia batido neles, novamente encostava na lateral do carro dos mesmos, mas daquela vez, os vidros da porta passageira haviam se quebrado, caindo sobre as costas de Rin. – … te soltar… – a moça completou, usando as forças restantes para puxar o noivo para dentro do automóvel e assim desmaiar debruçada em seguida.

– Rin… – O youkai franziu o cenho ao ver a garota com as costas machucadas. Ela havia o puxado e agora ele estava novamente no controle do carro, sem nenhum problema. – Droga… – Ele sussurrou, e em fração de minutos – depois de trafegar por mais alguns longos segundos –, logo parava o carro no acostamento. Precisava cuidar de Rin, não queria perdê-la. – Rin, fale comigo… – O youkai disse, e um brilho de preocupação pôde ser notado no olhar do mesmo.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… – A voz de Rin era fraca e a visão dela estava embaçada. – Gomen ne.

Tudo escureceu, então. Pelo menos para Rin.

--x--

O rapaz de longas madeixas prateadas andava a passos lentos pela enorme casa vazia. Os olhos tinham um brilho determinado e as mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos da calça que ele usava. Subindo as escadas a passos lentos, o mesmo esperava que, quando adentrasse o ambiente que ia entrar em fração de segundos, tudo já estivesse bem. _Esperava que ela estivesse bem. _Entrando silenciosamente no quarto, o youkai agora se sentava sobre o quente tapete que ficava ao lado da cama qual uma garota de sedosos fios negros estava deitada.

– Rin… – O youkai encostou as pontas dos dedos na face da garota. – _Minha _Rin.

Já deitada sobre a cama, Rin sentia uma carícia ser feita nela, e também sentia as costas arderem ao mesmo tempo. Numa posição que a deixava de lado sob a cama, a garota sentia um arrepio gelado percorrer suas costas, sensação provocada pela carícia que a pessoa "desconhecida" estava fazendo em si.

– Ai… – A moça gemeu, e ao abrir os olhos, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que quem estava acariciando sua face era na verdade… – Sesshoumaru-sama? – A garota exclamou, tentando se levantar, mas foi impedida. Céus, será que ela estava delirando?

– Não se esforce, ainda está fraca. – Ele retrucou, fazendo Rin deitar-se.

– Não quero dar trabalho… – A garota sussurrou, desviando o olhar. – O que aconteceu comigo depois daquele acidente? E você, está tudo bem? – A moça resolveu perguntar, tímida. Será que tinha dito ou feito algo errado?

– Os vidros da porta lhe caíram sobre as costas… você desmaiou e eu lhe trouxe para casa, chamando um médico particular, que cuidou de seus ferimentos. Depois você dormiu o dia todo… só acordou agora.

– Arigatou, espero não ter lhe… incomodado. – A moça respondeu, voltando a fitar os orbes dourados.

– Você não me atrapalhou… – Ele disse sério.

E foi nesse instante que um silêncio sepulcral instalou-se no quarto, deixando um clima agradável e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo no ar. Rin olhava Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru olhava Rin, ambos totalmente envolvidos naquela "troca" de olhares.

Aproximando-se de Rin, Sesshoumaru agora pousava um dos dedos sobre os lábios da garota delicadamente, como se quisesse provocá-la. Macios, pequeninos, finos… a boca de Rin era um tentação. Deslizando a mão pelo o rosto da moça, ele acariciava a mesma e explorava cada parte lentamente, levando a noiva à loucura. Sempre tivera vontade fazer aquilo… principalmente quando Rin sorria daquele modo tão dócil, tirando-o do sério. Aproximando o rosto do pescoço da moça, ele agora depositava curtos "selinhos" naquela região, fazendo a garota se arrepiar.

A "tortura" de Rin só chegou ao final quando, subindo o rosto lentamente e deslizando a boca no "percurso", Sesshoumaru roçou os lábios nos de dela, afastando-se por um segundo. Fitou Rin profundamente enquanto ficava de pé, ele via a noiva ficar de joelhos em seguida, o que fazia ambos ficarem "mais ou menos" na mesma altura. Sorrindo, o rapaz colocou uma das mãos na cintura da moça, enquanto a outra despia o fino casaco que ela usava, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse agora com uma blusa também fina, mas de alças.

Enquanto isso, Rin ia à loucura com as caricias do noivo, apenas sentindo que a cada segundo que passava ela já não respondia pelos seus atos. E isso foi comprovado quando a garota levou uma das mãos às costas de rapaz que a beijava no momento, deslizando as pontas das unhas por lá, fazendo o noivo começar a beijá-la com mais ardor. Nunca imaginara que o youkai tivesse aquele lado tão _ousado e selvagem. _Fechando os olhos, a garota não pôde deixar de gemer quando as costas entraram em contato com os lençóis frios. Os cortes arderam.

– Melhor pararmos por aqui. – Sesshoumaru disse, com a respiração ofegante enquanto saía de cima da noiva. Quando a moça caíra sobre a cama, ele estava em cima dela, e talvez aquele tivesse sido o motivo da interrupção, já que quando Rin caiu, as costas arderam pelo peso de Sesshoumaru sobre si.

Rolando para o lado, o youkai levava uma das mãos aos cabelos, com os olhos fechados. Se as costas de Rin não interrompessem aquele momento…

Rin respirava lentamente, ainda tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido. Ah se não fosse os cortes das costas ardendo… ficando vermelha, moça sentou-se sobre a cama, vestindo o fino casaco que antes usava.

– Vejo que já melhorou bastante… – Sesshoumaru comentou, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Rin, com um ar divertido.

– S-sim… – A garota sussurrou, levantando-se da cama. Nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha em toda sua existência. – Eu vou… vou… tomar uma caneca de chocolate quente! – A moça disse nervosa enquanto levantava-se rapidamente.

– Rin… – O youkai colocou as mãos na cintura da noiva, fazendo-a cair sentada na cama encostando as costas no peito amplo dele. Ela não ia fugir tão fácil assim… – Não está fugindo de mim, está?

– Ahn…? – A garota arregalou os olhos, perdendo a cor que lhe restava. Sesshoumaru estava brincando com ela, só podia. Será que ele não entendia que os toques dele a deixavam à beira da loucura? – Eu… – A garota procurou palavras. – Eu tenho medo de me machucar me envolvendo com você… – Rin respondeu, rendendo-se e aninhando-se melhor nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

– Medo de se machucar… por quê? – Ele perguntou, aconchegando Rin nos braços.

– Nosso casamento é uma união de empresas, por que eu não teria medo de um dia você me deixar? – A garota de orbes achocolatados disse, decidindo entregar aquilo de uma vez por todas, era o melhor.

– Rin… quando meu pai disse que eu ia me casar com uma garota que era de uma das famílias mais poderosas de toda Tókio, achei que era a filha dos Sato, eu neguei. Mas quando ele disse que era a filha dos Nakayama… eu aceitei, porque algo dentro de mim dizia para aceitar.

– Então você só aceitou porque era… eu? – A moça indagou, incrédula.

– Sim, porque você, Rin Nakayama, despertou algo dentro de mim desde a primeira vez que a vi.

– E o que seria essa "coisa" despertada? – A garota retrucou, corando.

– Você quer mesmo saber? – O youkai disse, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido de noiva.

– Sim, quero. – A garota respondeu, tentando não parecer nervosa.

– Engraçado… depois de tudo que aqui aconteceu, achei que você tivesse percebido… – Sesshoumaru disse, pensativo. – Se você não percebeu…_ estou me apaixonando por você._

Rin estremeceu.

– Apaixonando-se? – A moça disse, soltando-se do rapaz, virando-se para o mesmo com os olhos arregalados.

– Sim. – Ele respondeu, serenamente.

– Eu nem acredito… – A garota balbuciou, pasma.

– Acredite… – Ele disse, puxando-a para perto de si carinhosamente. – Acredite. – O youkai finalizou, roçando os lábios nos de Rin e fitando-a profundamente em seguida.

Foi então naquela noite que ambos tiraram uma pequena conclusão sobre as coisas boas e ruins que lhe haviam acontecido. Acidentes podem servir para o bem… ou para o mal, ou na terceira opção criada por ambos…

– Acho que acidentes servem para descobrir sentimentos, não acha, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin perguntou, encostando a cabeça no peito no noivo.

– Sim, eu concordo plenamente, plenamente.

**--x--**

**N:A: Nhams… presente pra Bia!! Uhuuu! Ta ficando um ano mais experiente! \o**

**Bia, quero que saiba que vc ta dentro do meu coração viu? **

**Moça bonita que sempre me agüenta surtando no msn, que sempre me ouve tagarelar, que sempre esteve comigo quando precisei… Bia, eu te adoro. Obrigada por sempre estar comigo, obrigada por me ajudar quando necessitei… Obrigada por ter aparecido na minha vida! Hehe… espero que nessa data tão especial todos seus sonhos se realizem, e que um dia vc consiga ir pro Japão ver o Hyde, assistir um show dele, trazer aquele sapinho daquele clipe e me levar na mala é claro… rs**

**Feliz Aniversário, muitas coisas boas pra vc!**

**Beijinhos**

**Mylle Evans**


End file.
